Earth Three(The Mirror Universe)
Earth 3 is a Universe in which the alignment of Good and Evil are often reversed. Someone who is a Hero on Earth Two is a Villain in Earth Three and vice versa. Though this is not a concrete rule. There are several factors noticeable when comparing Earth One and Earth Three. -Personalities are reversed, notably with Heroes and Villians. The brave commander becomes a coward. This can be unsettling for inhabitants of Earth One, who will see Villains as benevolent people and Heroes as Pure evil. For example seeing, Adenoid Hynkel, genocidal tyrant as a beloved peaceful ruler. -Some events are also reversed(American Christopher Colombus discovered Europe, Britain seceded from America, President John Wilkes Booth was assassinated by actor Abraham Lincoln, etc). -Evil seems more dominant. While Heroism does exist, it is often a resistance group against a world conquering menace that requires the Earth One counterparts to defeat. -Characters who survive entire series in the main universe are often shown to be killed quite quickly in the Mirror Universe. -The Mirror Universe crosses over quite frequently with the Main Universe, usually by Heroic forces and reversed villains to recruit Heroes to battle their Evil counterparts. Consequently, the Status Quo of the Mirror Universe changes often compared to its main Counterpart. History The Mirror Universe was one of the Universes created by the Maltusian Scientist Krona in an attempt to examine the creation of the Universe. That instant saw the birth of the Monitor in the Main universe and the Anti-Monitor in Earth Three. The Guardians of Oa also gained a counterpart in the Weaponers of Qward. While the Guardians vowed to protect their Universe, the Weaponers kept to themselves, though they would often antagonize the Guardians once they discovered interdemensional travel. In Religion, God was considered Corrupt and would be overthrown and banished to Hell by the Angel Lucifer Morningstar. "Satan Knows" and "God Below" are common expressions. The Old Ones emerged victorious against their enemies, and yet they did not immediately take over, leaving a prophecy that they would do so at a later date. They presumably were allies of Satan as he was spared their wrath. The Roman Empire did not fall when it did in our timeline as it is seen as still being active in 1181. It also embraced Christianity, with God being referred to as "The Roman God". It is speculated Jesus was a Roman and thus Christianity was widely accepted much sooner within the Empire. Sometime Circa 1181, at least in England, the Old Ones returned, an event long prophecized. In England, during the Reign of Henry II, the Old Ones appeared. There were protests from Priests of the Roman God, who called the Old Ones evil but these priests were slain, ironically beaten to death with their own crosses. As before, the Old Ones did not takeover, but they did create offspring, human hybrids to rule in their steed. Five Empires ruled under the Old One royal families were formed. This included the Queen Gloriana Victoria(named Gloriana because she was Glorious" and Victoria because of her Victory over humanity), the Czar Unanswerable(The Unnameable) of Russia, the Black One of Egypt (Nyarlathotep), The Ancient Goat, Parent to a Thousand, Emperor of All China (Shub'Niggurath). For China, this resulted in the extermination of the Royal Family, including Emperor Shizong of Jin. Other deities included the White Lady of Arctic Vastness who presumably rules over the Mountains of Madness, Arctic people and possible a much more benevolent Santa Claus and a relative living in what would become Germany. Meanwhile, The North American civilizations grew into great empires, among the largest being the American Empire, formed from remnants of the Roman Empire when they discovered the Americas, and remained there after the Empire collapsed. American Christopher Columbus would rediscover Europe in 1492 when he landed in Spain, paving the way for American expansion of the landmass alongside the colonial powers such as Mexico, which occupied present day Spain and committed several genocides on empires in Africa. A member of the Royal Family ""He Who presides over the New World" moved to North America, establishing a foothold in Canada but placing him at odds with the rest of the Continent. At an unknown time in Japan, the parents of Sasuke Haruno sacrificed themselves to save Konoha, allowing Naruto's family to survive and live peacefully. 1700's In 1776, The English colonies declared Independence from America with the help of the Queen Gloriana Victoria. America at the time was ruled by a monarchy under King George Washington. The revolution was led by George William Frederick and General Cornwallis and was successful, with Washington surrendering to Cornwallis. Benedict Arnold, who had betrayed the English for the Americans, became a commander in the next revolution, which occurred soon after. A group led by Thomas Jefferson and commanded by Arnold rebelled against the tyranny of King George and saw his assassination by a Native American membe rof a tribe he had slaughtered. Benedict Arnold then became the first American President, leading from 1789 to 1797. His vice President Thomas Jefferson, ironically did a terrible job leading despite his popularity for his hand in leading the Revolution and John Adams would defeat him in the 1800 election. Adams's presidency saw his Vice President Alexander Hamilton shoot and kill Aaron Burr in a duel. 1800's The Early 1800's saw the Duke of Wellington become Prime Minister of Britain and attempt to establish himself as Emperor, launching a campaign of conquest until he was defeated at the battle of Waterloo by French general Napoleon Bonaparte. Bonaparte was awarded by the French Monarchy for his success. By the 1860's France and England had ended Slavery. America however had not. It was illegal in the South but not in the North. This led to a Civil War. Southern President John Wilkes Booth led the South to victory only to be assassinated in the aftermath by an actor named Abraham Lincoln while attending a play alongside General Stonewall Jackson. Booth's successor Jefferson Davis was unpopular for mishandling Reconstruction and soon impeached. This was followed by the much more successful term of Robert. E Lee. In 1880, the United Kingdom was still host to the great Old One Queen. During this time the nation saw heroes such as Count Dracula, and the crime solving duo of Professor Moriarty and Sebastian Moran, along with their battles with the criminal Mastermind Sherlock Holmes. Of course most of these heroic figures also ran businesses in a form of "Secret Identity" Holmes and Moriarty would seemingly perish in 1891 at Reichenbach Falls. Moriarty would reveal his survival years later when the assassin John Watson would attempt to kill him in revenge. In reality, Holmes secretly survived and assembled a team of extraordinary individuals including the hunter Allan Quatermain, the vampire nemesis of Count Dracula: Mina Murray, the split persona of the murderous Mr.Jekyll and the friendly Dr.Hyde, the superhero Invisible Man and the Indian Sea Captain Nemo. This group was given the mission of retrieving the stolen material Cavorite from the crimelord Denis Nayland Smith, while they did so they also prevented Holmes from retrieving the Cavorite. When England was visited by Martians, most of the more heroic members switched sides, though Mr.Hyde and The Invisible Man were killed in the resulting battle. The World Wars World War I broke down when the Leader of Serbia was assassinated by a citizen of Osterlich-Zubrowka and the countries called upon their allies for support. An alliance of Germany, Osterlich-Zubrowka, The Ottoman Empire and America battled France and England until America under Theodore Roosevelt was forced to pull out of the war. Despite this, Germany won, in part due to a Monarchy ceasing power in Russia, pulling that country out of the war. The aftermath however led directly into the next World War. An alliance was formed by the defeated powers including Chancellor Rupert Catskill, General Charles DeGaulle and Emperor Lin Sen of China. America under Berzelius Windrip joined the War effort on the side of Catskill and Charles De Gaulle, who conquered most of Europe and were beaten back by the futuristic Utopia of Hynkel's Germany. Hynkel made an alliance with Stalin's own utopia society only to be betrayed by him. At this time, several masked criminals began to appear in America starting with the Kryptonian Ultraman and followed shortly by Owlman, and Superwoman that distracted away from the War. Despite launching an attack that crippled the Japanese Military base of Pearl Harbor, America was forced to pull out of the war in 1941. America had produced some military superhumans such as Captain America, who continued aiding the Axis in battle, battling against his heroic German Counterpart, the Skull, this was not enough to ensure victory. Germany invaded Normandy in 1944. A coup led to Catskill being kicked out of power, and Charles De Gaulle committed suicide in a bunker. In the East, China was conquering most of Asia, until Japan discovered the Atomic Bomb, nuking major Chinese cities and forcing the nation to surrender. In the aftermath, despite his popularity, Napaloni lost the election, Prime Minister Tojo passed away before seeing the war's end. Hynkel remained in power until his death in 1953. A Cold War would begin when America and Russia discovered the Nuclear Bomb. 1960's The Early 60's experienced an age of Heroes and Villains, the formation of the Crime Syndicate formed to terrorize the world. There were Heroes there to oppose them such as Lex Luthor and the Jester. Other groups included The Revengers, The Frightful Four, and a group of Mutant Terrorists led by powerful psychic Charles Xavier who were opposed by Erik Lensherr's own team. Overseas, Tropican Leader Fidel Castro led a failed invasion of Florida dubbed the Bay of Gators by President Lee Harvey Oswald. A tense stand off occurred when America tried to place Missiles in Tropico in response. Afterwards, Oswald was assassinated by Pro Soviet sympathizer John F.Kennedy. His successor, Slade Wilson found himself dealing with the Crime Syndicate, who would be defeated with the Justice League, who were brought over by Lex Luthor from their world. 1970's America was engaged in an ongoing war with Sarkhan, when President Bob Woodward and President Berenstein were exposed by Journalist Richard Monckton. 1980's During the 1980's the Supervillain, Adrian Veidt framed the US for an attack and sparked World War III, which did not end with the world being destroyed. 1990's In the early 1990's Supervillain Jack Ryan, who had gained his abilities by killing and harvesting experimented children from the underwater city of Rapture. He crashed a plane, killing himself and most of the Japanese Government. Pokemon had become popular creatures and it was a place of beloved heroes such as Team Rocket and Pokemon backed delinquents such as Ash Ketchum. India enjoyed the Premiership of Khan Noonien Singh and made peaceful contact with another alien race. In the Post Apocalyptic Future, a race of human animal hybrids dubbed Beastmen live underground, oppressed by Terran Empire General and Mech Pilot Kamina. Their defender is a Mecha Pilot named Viral(Gurren Lagann: Parallel Works 4). Inhabitants Known Government Leaders American Presidents 1. Benedict Arnold: 1789-1797 Benedict Arnold was a a Military officer of the English Colonies until he turned traitor and joined the Americans. He would quickly become an honorable figure rivaling even the tyrannical King George Washington to such an extent that when Thomas Jefferson led his rebellion against King George, Arnold was chosen to be the commander, leading the revolution to victory and being crowned President. 2. Thomas Jefferson:1797-1801 3.John Adams: 1801-1809 4.James Wilkinson: 1809-1817 5. William Tavington(The Patriot)(Federalist) 1817-1825 6. Simon Suggs(Democratic Republican) 1825-1833 7. Abraham Van Brunt(Sleepy Hollow) (Liberty) 1833-1837 8. Nathaniel Northwest(Federalist) 1837-1841 9.Eugene Buckingham(Uncle Tom’s Cabin)1841-1849 10.George M.Dalls: 1849 11.George B.Mclellan: 1849-1853 12.Don Balthazar:(The Dancing Pirate) 1853-1857 13.John Brown:1857-1861 14.John Wilkes Booth (Liberty)1861- 1865 15.Jefferson Davis 1865-1869 16. Robert E.Lee(Liberty) 1869-1877 17. Benjamin Forrest Cameron (Federalist) 1877-1885 18. Jesse James(Progressive) 1885-1889 19 Johnny Joestar (Federalist) 1889-1893 20.Butch Cavendish(The Lone Ranger) 1893-1897 21.Leon Frank Czołgosz: 1897-1901 22.Henry “Billy the Man” McCarty:1901-1921 23.James M.Cox:1921-1923 24.Willie Stark: 1923-1929 25.Theodore K.Blair(The Phantom. President): 1929-1933 26.Tony Camonte:1933-1947 27.John Dillinger:1947-1949 28.Thomas E.Dewey:1949-1953 29.Jack T.Ripper(Dr.Strangelove:1953-1961 30. Lee Harvey Oswald (Liberty) 1961-1963 31.Slade Wilson: 1963-1969 32.Bob Woodward: 1969-1974 32.Carl Bernstein: 1974-1977 33.Charles Manson: 1977-1981 34.Frederick Krueger:1981-1989 35.Nega Duck(Darkwing Duck):1989-1993 36.Jeffrey Dahmer: 1993-1996 37.Monica Lewinsky: 1996-2001 38.Al Gore: 2001-2005 39.John Horus:2005-2009 40.Joseph Colton(Eye in the Sky, Transformers Mirror Universe Comic): 2009-2012 Has Abernathy, the Mirror Counterpart of a G.I.Joe member as his vice President. 41.Albert Wesker: 2012-2014 43.Will Conway(House of Cards)2014-2017 44.Bernie Sanders-2017-2021 45.Roy Batty(Blade Runner): 2021-2029 46.Bart Simpson(2029-2033) 47.Damien Thorn(2033-2040) 48.Jack MacAllister(Jack And Bobby)2040-2041 49.Ben Wyatt(Parks and Recreation)2041-2049 50.Nolan Sorrento(Ready Player One)2049-2053 51.Paul Deutscher(The Sound of Thunder)2053-2055 52.Gerald Keith(The Sound of Thunder)2055-2057 British Prime Ministers Charles Cornwallis: 1783-1801 George William Frederick: 1801-1804 Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington:1804-1814 Edmund Blackadder(Blackadder the Third): 1814-1820 George Augustus Frederick: 1820-1830 Pirate Captain(The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists!): 1830-1837 Alexandrina Victoria: 1837-1845 Sir Francis Varney(Varney the Vampire):1845-1852 Francis Albert Augustus Charles Emmanuel: 1852-1861 Prince Dakker(20,000 League Under the Sea, reversed Sepoy Mutiny):1861-1866 Mr.Benevolent(Bleak Expectations):1866-1870 Queen Ayesha(She): 1870-1888 Count Dracula(Dracula): 1888-1890 Sebastian Moran(Sherlock Holmes):1890-1892 Jack "The Ripper" Macheath: 1892-1894 James Moriarty(Sherlock Holmes):1894-1898 Mollusc Race of Mars(War of the Worlds):1898-1904 Albert Edward Caddles(Food of the Gods)1904-1908 Mollusc Race of Mars(War of the Worlds:Scarlet Traces):1908-1916 Lady Slane(All Passion Spent):1916-1922 Occupation under Khemed(The Adventures of TIntin):1922-1925 Rabbi Dr. Aaron Geyer(Khemed Occupation): 1925-1932 Imhotep(the Mummy):1932-1936 Edward Albert Christian George Andrew Patrick David:1936-1937 Robert Autumn(Scarlet Traces):1937-1940 Roderick Spode(Bertie and Wooster):1940-1945 Peaceful Occupation under Adenoid Hynkel's Greater European Union:1945-1948 Emmanuel Goldstein(1984):1948-1951 Winston Smith(1984):1951-1952 Peaceful Occupation under the Chimera(Resistance: Fall of Man)1952-1966 Michael Rimmer(The Rise and Fall of Michael Rimmer): 1966-1969 Tom Hutchinson(The Rise and Fall of Michael Rimmer):1969-1974 Brigade Leader Lethbridge Stewart(Doctor Who):1974-1980 Brian Braddock(Marvel Comics):1980-1984 Miracleman(Miracleman):1984-1988 Jerry Cornelius(Jerry Cornelius):1988-1991 Ralph Hampton Gainsworth Jones(King Ralph):1991 Sir Cedric Willingham(King Ralph):1991-1994 Supreme Leader "V"(V for Vendetta):1994-1997 Makepeace(Bartimaeus Sequence):1997-2005 Peaceful Occupation under the Slitheen(Doctor Who):2005-2006 Peaceful Occupation under the Sycorax(Doctor Who):2006-2008 John "The Mad Doctor" Smith(Doctor Who):2008 'Peaceful Occupation under the Thaals(Doctor Who):2008-' Category:Alternate Universes